


Zákulisí

by Hanetka



Series: Na co jsi myslel [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Slovo autorky:Muži v legínách.Slovo překladatelky:Druhý díl nás zavede do vod dosud neprozkoumaných. Nejsem si jistá, jestli jsem někdy něco takového četla, a to v jakémkoliv fandomu. Velmi, velmi nezvyklé. Ale nejen, že je to žhavé jako peklo, ona je to i sranda jako hrom. Užijte si to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backstage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318467) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Slovo autorky:  
> Muži v legínách.
> 
> Slovo překladatelky:  
> Druhý díl nás zavede do vod dosud neprozkoumaných. Nejsem si jistá, jestli jsem někdy něco takového četla, a to v jakémkoliv fandomu. Velmi, velmi nezvyklé. Ale nejen, že je to žhavé jako peklo, ona je to i sranda jako hrom. Užijte si to.

„Hmm, nad teplou postel za studené noci není,“ vklouzl John pod pokrývky, kde se okamžitě setkal s dlouhými končetinami svého oblíbeného detektiva – konzultanta, roztahujícího se v posteli, hřejivějšího než ta postel a mnohem nahatějšího. „Och, jasně. A nad horké tělo zrovna tak.“

„Máš studené ruce,“ protestoval Sherlock.

„Tak to bude nejlepší si je zahřát,“ řekl John a strčil si je mezi Sherlockovy nohy. Sherlock vyjekl a pokusil se pobouřeně odkulit pryč, ale John si ho přitáhl zpátky, objal ho rukama a rozesmál se.

„Vidíš? Už je mám zahřáté. Tak co máš chuť podniknout dneska večer, hm?“

Sherlock sebou přestal házet a zamyslel se. „No víš, nikdy jsi mi neřekl o těch svých mladických fantaziích.“

John na to už skoro zapomněl, ale Sherlock samozřejmě ne. „Pravda je, že jsem vlastně ani nikdy pořádné neměl. Ne takové, jako ty.“

„Proč ne?“

„No, vlastně jen kvůli jednomu. Většinou jsem fantazíroval o děvčatech.“

„Proč? Proč bys to dělal?“ Sherlockův hlas zněl spíš zvědavě než dotčeně. „Očividně tě úplně stejně přitahují i muži, to muselo být jasné dokonce i tobě.“

„Jo, díky, Sherlocku, alespoň do té míry jsem pozorování schopen. Já nevím… O bisexualitě jsme ve škole zrovna neučili. Asi jsem si myslel, že mám na vybranou, a bylo mnohem snadnější vybrat si být hetero, ne? Takže…“

Sherlock okamžitě našel v tom prohlášení mezeru. „Takže existovali kluci, co se ti líbili. Jen sis prostě zvolil na ně nemyslet. Kteří kluci? Jací byli? Musel jsi mít nějaký typ.“

„Ehm…“ John se zamračil a snažil se vzpomenout. Měl nějaký typ? Asi ano – vždycky měl tak trochu slabost pro vysoké štíhlé chlápky, s dlouhýma nohama a -  „Právě jsem si vzpomněl! Tohle se ti bude líbit. Jednou jsme šli na balet – tančila tam v tom sestřenice, byl to ten vánoční příběh o Louskáčkovi. Harry u toho usnula. Byl tam tanečník, který tančil s hlavní balerínou – ne s tou holčičkou, s tou, co měla velké sólo -“

„Švestková víla.“

„Jo! Měl na sobě takové ty černé elasťáky a já jsem ho nemohl dostat z hlavy. Myslím, že to bylo těmi legínami. Protože víš, elasťáky byly pro holky, takže se zdálo v pohodě na ně myslet; stejně vepředu věci docela dost zplošťovaly, a tak jsem si mohl říkat, že nepřemýšlím o jeho penisu, že prostě jen myslím na zadek.“ Johnovy ruce, které nepřítomně hladily Sherlocka po zádech, sklouzly dolů, vzaly ho za půlky a přitáhly si ho blíž. „Vždycky jsem byl spíš dolňák, víš?“

Sherlock se nechal přivinout a vyklenul boky, aby se o Johna otíral způsobem, který ho rozehříval rychleji než přikrývky. „Tak co se stalo? Jaká byla ta fantazie?“

„Ehm… Tohle byla ona. Zadek. Elasťáky.“

John přímo slyšel, jak se Sherlock potmě ušklíbá. „To obsahuje trapný nedostatek detailů.“

„Sherlocku, myslím, že ty v tomhle asi budeš výjimka. Většina teenagerů netráví moc času konstruováním detailů svých fantazií.  Prostě se jen chtějí udělat i s něčím jiným než jenom vlastní rukou. Mimochodem, jsem si jistý, že jeho zadek na tvůj zdaleka neměl, tak proč se obtěžovat na něj myslet, když mám přímo tady něco mnohem lepšího?“

„Já jsem dokázal přijít s lepšími fantaziemi než tahle už na základce…“ začal Sherlock, ale pak se John převalil na něj, pořád mu svíral půlky a zacpal Sherlockovi pusu svou vlastní. To ho umlčelo.

***

_Věděl jsi, že mužští tanečníci nosí pásky? SH_

John zamrkal na svůj mobil. Ta konverzace o baletu proběhla už před několika dny a Sherlock se o tom dosud nezmínil; John si už myslel, že celou tu věc vzdal, znechucený Johnovou omezenou představivostí.

_Ne, ale proč? Nenosí přece kalhoty._

_Ne tenhle typ pásku. Je to spodní prádlo. SH_

Představivost Johnovi okamžitě posloužila vidinou podvazkového pásu. S chlupatýma mužskýma nohama. To sice mohla být pro mnoho lidí vysoce vzrušující představa, ale John musel přiznat, že s ním to ani nehnulo.

_Takže jsi to nevěděl? SH_

Kam s tímhle pro všechno na světě míří? _Kdepak._

A tím to skončilo. Sherlock už neodpověděl.

***

Znovu už se Sherlock o tanečnících, baletním oblečení ani spodním prádle nezmínil a John na to zase málem zapomněl. Jednou brzy ráno jim zavolali kvůli důkladně svázanému mrtvému tělu, nalezenému v Temži. Sherlock se podíval na mrňavou fotku, kterou jim Lestrade poslal mobilem, a se zjevným zadostiučiněním řekl: „Přehnané. Předvádí se. Maximálně dvanáct hodin,“ a poslal Johna nahoru, aby se přezul do bot určených pro „pochybná místa činu“. Sherlock měl pravdu: vyřešil ten případ za deset a po rozjařené oslavné večeři byli zpátky v Baker Street skoro přesně o dvanáct hodin později.

„No, to byla švanda,“ řekl John zvesela, rozsvítil lampu u dveří a zamířil k té na stole.

„Ne, nerozsvěcej. Nech to být,“ zarazil ho Sherlock.

John se ohlédl. Sherlock si už odložil kabát, teď si rozepnul sako a přehodil ho přes křeslo. „Zatáhni závěsy.“

John spíš přemýšlel o hrnku čaje a koukání na telku, ale kdykoliv Sherlocka následoval po nějaké z těch jeho praštěných odboček, nikdy toho nelitoval; a tak závěsy zatáhl. Když se otočil, Sherlock měl sundané boty a ponožky – _typické_ , pomyslel si John pobaveně; nejspíš mu bylo jedno, jestli na ně někdo z ulice uvidí, jen si chtěl zout boty tak, aby ho John nesledoval. Dokonce i Sherlockovi připadalo nemožné vypadat sexy při stahování ponožek.

Na druhou stranu Sherlock vyhlížel dokonale sexy, když si rozepínal košili, a to dělal právě teď.  Promyšleně, oči upřené na Johna, si pomalounku rozepnul jednu manžetu, pak druhou, potom začal u horního knoflíku a pokračoval dolů, až konečně shodil tmavofialovou košili z ramen a odhalil těsné černé tílko, které měl pod ní. _Tohle je mnohem zajímavější než čaj_ , usoudil John, a pak Sherlock palcem rozepnul knoflík na kalhotách. „Mohl bych -“

„Zůstaň přesně tak, jak jsi.“ Sherlockův hlas byl tak tichý, že byl prakticky neslyšný, a John poslušně odtáhl ruce od lemu svého svetru.

Sherlock si spustil kalhoty, ladně z nich vykročil a tam, pod nimi, měl na sobě dlouhé černé elastické baletní kalhoty, které mu končily u kotníků. V tlumeném světle jediné lampy byl jako vidina: bledá pleť zářící proti všemu tomu tmavému oblečení a vlasům, oči široce rozevřené a temné, dlouhé černě oděné nohy, které pokračovaly dál a dál a dál. John měl chuť ho zhltnout jako sušenku. Sherlock sklouzl pravou nohou dopředu a ohnul ruku, a pak se najednou otočil kolem dokola v dokonalé piruetě: jednou, dvakrát, a potom skončil přesně tam, kde začal, nohu ohnutou v oblouku před sebou.

„Znáš to tajemství, jak si při otočce udržet rovnováhu?“ zeptal se Sherlock. Udělal tři svižné kroky kupředu. Na tom pohybu nebylo nic změkčilého; byl dravý jako panter a zastavil jen asi čtvrt metru nebo tak nějak před Johnem. Znovu posunul nohu vpřed. „Musíš zafixovat oči na nějaký předmět, jen jeden pevný bod.“ Zvedl paži a vznesl se na špičku pravé nohy. „Držíš pohled upřený na ten předmět až do posledního myslitelného zlomku vteřiny. A pak…“ mávl druhou paží do prostoru a švihem se otočil tak rychle, že dokud s očima pevně zakotvenýma v Johnově pohledu nezastavil, viděl John jen šmouhu vlasů, „…ho tvoje oči znovu najdou.“

John jen zíral a skoro se bál dýchat. Sherlock stál pořád na špičkách, jednu nohu předsunutou před druhou jako tanečník v hrací krabičce, a teď se drobounkými krůčky na palcích otáčel, dokud nebyl k Johnovi zády. John dobře viděl, jak se mu pod přiléhavým materiálem kalhot napínají svaly. Sherlock se s mírně nakloněnou hlavou přes rameno na Johna ohlédl. „Je tohle to, co sis přál?“

John přikročil k němu a zlehka položil Sherlockovi ruce na pas. „Tohle je moc pěkný pohled.“ Pečlivě rukama otočil Sherlocka zase zpátky, pořád ještě na špičkách, dokud k sobě nebyli opět čelem. „Ale teď, když jsem se podíval víc zblízka… myslím, že z téhle strany se mi to líbí ještě víc.“ Sevřel v dlani bouli na Sherlockových legínách. Sherlock hlasitě polkl a náhle klesl zpátky na chodidla – _díkybohu, už tak je dost vysoký_ , pomyslel si John – a John ho objal jednou rukou kolem pasu a druhou si přitáhl dolů jeho hlavu. Byl to divoký polibek, žhavý a smyslný a žádostivý, a když se od sebe konečně odtrhli, John chytil Sherlocka za zátylek a prolíbal si cestu po celém jeho dlouhém hrdle až dolů ke špičce odhalené hrudní kosti. Sherlock se celý rozechvěl, ohnul se v zádech, tělo mu půvabně splynulo přes Johnovu paži jako voda a skoro nemožně se zaklonil až téměř k zemi. John zpevnil ruku, kterou ho podpíral, a druhou vsunul pod Sherlockovy ostré lopatky, nadzvedl mu trup a sklonil se, aby se ústy dostal k černému tílku. Sherlockovy ztvrdlé bradavky ostře vystupovaly a napínaly tenký přiléhavý úbor a John je zlehka poškádlil zuby, až se Sherlock zachvěl a chytil se ho za ramena, aby neztratil rovnováhu. John vzal do dlaně jeho zadek a zmáčkl ho, s pomyšlením, že ty elasťáky jsou opravdu poměrně hezké, a Sherlock se zase narovnal, znovu ho dychtivě začal líbat a vedl ho pozadu, až dokud John nenarazil na stůl.

„Díval ses na mě během celého představení,“ vydechl Sherlock Johnovi do ucha. „Pořád, celou dobu. A pak jsi čekal u vchodu pro účinkující, až vyjdu ven, ale já jsem nepřišel. Všichni ostatní tanečníci se objevili a odešli domů a nakonec i strážný, který chtěl zamknout. A ty ses ho zeptal, kde jsem. A on řekl, že jsem pořád uvnitř, že jsem chtěl na něčem pracovat, a jestli na tebe čekám?“

„Všiml sis, že se na tebe dívám, že ano,“ odpověděl John. Pořád svíral Sherlockovy hýždě a tiskl si ho k sobě. „Čekáš tam na mě.“

„Takže tě pustí dál a řekne ti, abys, až budeš odcházet, zamkl dveře. A ty jdeš chodbou ke scéně, a tam jsem já. Právě jsem vyšel z jeviště.“

John podebral Sherlocka pod stehny, zvedl ho a Sherlock, aby nespadl, objal Johna kolem krku. John se s ním v náruči otočil a složil ho na stůl. Ty dlouhé, černě oděné nohy se mu ovinuly kolem pasu, silně ho stiskly a přitáhly si ho blíž.

„Uviděl jsi mě. Jdeš ke mně do zákulisí,“ řekl John tiše. „Není třeba slov.“

„Ne.“

„Cítil jsi na sobě předtím můj pohled. Víš, že tě chci.“

„Ano.“

„Hodlám si tě vzít.“

„Ano.“

„Nechals je, aby tě měli, ti ostatní _hoši_?“ John na to slovo položil jen nepatrný důraz. „Ti ostatní tanečníci?“

Sherlock měl přivřené oči, ale v tlumeném osvětlení pokoje jako by doutnaly. „Nejsou tak silní jako ty. Všechny svaly mají na nohách, ale ty…“ John se sklonil ústy k Sherlockovu krku a Sherlock se prohnul, skoro jako by v Johnově sevření omdléval. Opřel se za sebou dlaněmi o stůl a vyklenul se k Johnovi. „Tady vzadu je přítmí,“ řekl tichým chraplavým hlasem. „Svítí se jen na jevišti. Je tu cítit prach, líčidla a kalafuna z baletních špiček. Měli bychom být v budově sami dva, ale není jak se ujistit. Bude lepší, když si necháš šaty na sobě.“

„A ty bys radši měl zůstat zticha,“ opáčil John. Položil dlaně naplocho Sherlockovi na hrudník a pohladil ho až dolů k rozkroku, a Sherlockovi se rozjely nohy do stran a hlava mu spadla vzad. „Jestli to dokážeš. Ale myslím, že tohohle se musíme zbavit.“

To se lehčeji řeklo, než udělalo. Elasťáky byly, no, mírně řečeno těsné, a Sherlock musel sundat nohy z Johnova pasu a zvednout boky, aby mu je John mohl stáhnout přes zadek a pak až dolů. „Rozhodl jsem se vynechat ten taneční pás,“ řekl Sherlock náhle a poprvé tak vybočil z role, „protože stejně ani nebyl ve tvých představách. Dobré rozhodnutí.“

„Velmi dobré rozhodnutí,“ souhlasil John. Poté co se o něm Sherlock zmínil, vygooglil si ten pás a teď už věděl, že jsou to v podstatě mimořádně silná, pevně vyztužená tanga – nikdy by je nedostali snadno dolů.

John konečně sloupl elasťáky Sherlockovi z nohou a hodil je na podlahu. Když vzhlédl, Sherlock, pořád usazený na kraji stolu, se vzadu opíral o dlaně a s rozevřenými stehny poskytoval Johnovi výhled na všechno, co legíny předtím skrývaly.

„Přišel jsi připravený,“ zavrněl Sherlock a oddálil kolena od sebe ještě víc, aby se mezi ně John vešel. „Přišel jsi na to představení jenom kvůli mně. Viděl jsi v novinách moje fotky a věděl jsi, že mě musíš mít.“

John si se zřetelným pobavením uvědomil, že se jeho obyčejné fantazírování o tanečníkově zadku přeměnilo ve fantazii, ve které se Sherlock stal středem pozornosti, ale to byl jen stěží překvapující vývoj. „Tak kam že jsem to dal?“

„Do zásuvky u stolu,“ řekl Sherlock samolibě.

John otevřel šuplík a vytáhl lahvičku s lubrikantem. Uvědomil si, že Sherlock celou tu věc naaranžoval; možná si zasloužil být objektem všeobecné touhy. „To jsem ale chytrý,“ řekl. Otevřel lahev a dal se do práce, měl v úmyslu smazat tu namyšlenost Sherlockovi z tváře tak rychle, jak jen to půjde. Což se mu absolutně zdařilo. Dva prsty uvnitř a Sherlock ležel na zádech, ruce zaťaté ve vlasech a nohy zaklesnuté kolem Johnova pasu. „Kde jsme teď?“ zašeptal John.

Sherlock otevřel zamžené potemnělé oči a na chvíli si John myslel, že je moc daleko, než aby odpověděl, ale pak si olízl rty a řekl: „Zákulisí, s dekoracemi… přitiskl jsi mě ke zdi, já mám nohy kolem tvého pasu, ty mi svíráš zadek a otvíráš doširoka… och… položils mě tady dolů, na stůl s rekvizitami, před námi jsou nějaké kulisy, ale kdokoliv by nás mohl vidět, říkáš mi, abych byl zticha…“ John odborně zakroužil prsty a Sherlock si přitiskl ruce k ústům a zasténal.

„Možná nechci, abys byl zticha. Možná chci, aby nás přistihli,“ řekl John a hlas mu zněl i ve vlastních uších drsně jako struhadlo. „To na tohle jsi předtím myslel, že ano? Možná chci, aby mě ti druzí tanečníci s tebou viděli. Viděli mě šukat tohle překrásné tělo.“

„Ty nepotřebuješ, aby tě viděli jen oni. Ty prostě chceš, aby všichni věděli, že jsi mě měl. Označkoval sis mě a zřídil a využil.“ Sherlock si zatnul prsty do hrudi a táhl zabořené nehty přes odhalenou kůži. Vlastně to ani nenechalo doopravdy škrábance – jen rudé pruhy – ale ten pohled rozpálil Johnovi krev v žilách. Ve skutečnosti nikdy neměl zrovna tuhle potřebu, označkovat a vlastnit, ale určitě to mohlo být součástí touhy po tomhle neposkvrněném nedotknutelném tanečníkovi, že? Jako chtít zanechat šlépěje na čerstvě napadaném sněhu.

John znovu zakroužil ohnutými prsty a přidal třetí. Sherlock zasténal a prohnul se v zádech, nohama sklouzl Johnovi z pasu a přitáhl si stehna nahoru a vzad, až skoro za hlavu. „Tanečníci jsou velmi ohební,“ řekl zadýchaně. „Chceš to vidět?“

„Proboha živého, hlavně si neubliž,“ napomenul ho John. Vypadalo to, že se Sherlock nechal tak trochu unést, vzhledem ke skutečnosti, že vlastně netancoval už alespoň dvacet let. „Nech to na mně.“ Vzal do volné ruky Sherlockovu nohu a prolíbal si cestičku vzadu po stehně, do podkolenní jamky a dál až k chodidlu. Pak zahnul prsty levé ruky, nahmátl prostatu a ve stejném okamžiku přelétl jazykem Sherlockovi po prstech, až z něj vymáčkl vysoké zajíknutí. John si přehodil Sherlockovu nohu přes rameno a rozepnul si kalhoty. „A teď ti ukážu, jak _já_ umím tancovat,“ prohlásil, vytáhl ze Sherlocka prsty a přejel si kluzkou rukou po erekci.

„ _Pas de deux_ ,“ začal Sherlock, ale pak do něj John vtlačil sotva žalud penisu a Sherlock se na stole prohnul jako luk, a ať už původně zamýšlel říct cokoliv, ztratilo se to v dlouhém zasténání. John ho pár chvil jen škádlil, vsouval se tam a zpátky jen špičkou, až Sherlock pustil svou druhou nohu, sáhl dolů a chytil se okraje stolní desky, aby se mohl vzepřít a dostat ho hlouběji. „Jo, přesně tak, jen drž,“ vypravil ze sebe John trochu zadýchaně, popadl Sherlocka za boky, zvedl je a vjížděl do něj krátkými mělkými tahy, vypočítanými tak, aby pokaždé zasáhl jeho prostatu. Už od pohledu měl úspěch: Sherlock byl zardělý, lapal po dechu, šlachy na krku mu vyvstaly jako provazy, penis měl rudý a naběhlý a při každém přírazu nedočkavě ronil kapky.

John viděl na jejich stíny, které na zeď vrhala lampa. Stín Sherlockových ohnutých nohou připomínal křídla, jako by John chytil motýla – ne, labuť, _Labutí jezero_ , černou labuť jako Zeus tu dryádu, nebo snad byl Zeus tou labutí? John se ze všech sil snažil myslet na labutě, řeckou mytologii, balet; cokoliv, čím by odvedl svou pozornost, ale pohled na jeho vlastního nádherného tanečníka, svíjejícího se pod ním v extázi, byl pro něj příliš. Už se skoro tříštil. Ubral na tempu, zabořil se do Sherlockova těla v dlouhém pomalém tahu, dokud nebyl ponořený až na doraz, a Sherlock syčivě vtáhl vzduch a hrábl si do vlasů. Byl taky skoro v cíli. John ho teď musel uchopit pevněji, protože už se nedržel stolu; tvrdě zaťal prsty do citlivé tkáně, vyklouzl ven, skoro úplně, chvíli tak zůstal a pak se sunul zpátky. Och, kurva, to bylo jako mučení, to úžasné tření a těsno, a takhle pomalu to bylo ještě lepší. Udělal to znovu. „Ach,“ zajíkal se Sherlock, „ach – ach – ach -“

Ani se nepokoušel zůstat potichu. John se palcem zachytil o hedvábnou látku černého tílka a znovu se do něj zabořil, snažil se to zadržet, ale byl to tak úžasný pocit – svíral se mu podbřišek a cítil, jak se v něm už od špiček prstů na nohách zvedá vlna orgasmu. „Vydrž,“ vypravil ze sebe, znovu vyrazil boky vpřed v dlouhém pohybu plném intenzivních pocitů, hluboko, _hluboko_ , Sherlock se pod ním zasvíjel, a pak to bylo tady – tříštil se, zapomněl na všechno kromě prvotního syrového instinktu přirážet tak tvrdě a rychle, jak jen mohl. Když konečně přestal, Sherlockovi hlava skoro visela ze stolu. Jednou rukou se pořád ještě držel desky a druhou hrábl po sobě, a tak John pustil jeho kyčel a ovinul vlastní dlaň kolem Sherlockovy. Přikoval Sherlocka na místě mezi svou volnou rukou a jeho pořád ještě tvrdým penisem a několika rychlými pohyby mu pomohl dostat se přes hranu. Pohled na jeho semeno, tryskající na upnuté černé tílko, byl z těch, na které bude John s láskou vzpomínat celé dny.

Když se Sherlock přestal třást, John se zvedl a vyklouzl ven. Podíval se dolů na svou labuť. Sherlock visel na stole způsobem, při kterém nějak zvládl vypadat zhýrale a zároveň podivně smyslně, ale nemohl být určitě nijak zvlášť pohodlný, a tak John pohlédl ke gauči, zvážil to a zvedl Sherlocka do náruče. 

„Můj hrdino,“ pronesl Sherlock sarkasticky, když John vrávoral přes pokoj a složil ho na gauč pohybem, připomínajícím řízený pád víc, než původně zamýšlel.

„No, to ty jsi tu žvanil o mojí mužné síle,“ řekl John a odstrčil Sherlockovy nohy z cesty, aby se mohl svalit na druhý konec gauče. „Mimochodem, co to vůbec mělo znamenat? Ti chlápci dokážou zvednout balerínu až nad hlavu.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny a svraštil nos. „Znělo to dobře.“

John natáhl nohu a špičkami prstů šmátral po hromádce zmuchlaných černých legín. Nahmátl je, sebral do prstů, vyhodil do vzduchu a chytil je. „Hej, myslím, že tyhle jsou fajn. Někdy je můžeme znovu použít.“

„Nebo,“ protáhl Sherlock líně, „mi můžeš povědět svoji opravdovou fantazii. Takovou, která má nějaké pořádné detaily.“

John se zamračil. „Už jsem ti říkal, že nemám nic zajímavého. Holky. Žádné detaily.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči a John si sklíčeně uvědomil, že ho ani na chvilku neoklamal. „Mimochodem,“ řekl rychle, „stejně je teď řada na tobě. Musíš mi říct nějakou tvou další.“

„Budeš muset hádat. Nebudu dělat všechnu práci; už jsem musel vypracovat detaily k téhle.“

„Ale jsi v tom dobrý.“

„To jsem,“ souhlasil Sherlock beze špetky skromnosti. „Ale ty pořád – počkat!“ Najednou ožil a vztyčil se na gauči zpříma do sedu. „Říkal jsi, že jsi nestrávil moc času přemýšlením o mužích, když jsi byl kluk. Z toho se dá vyvodit, žes měl dospělé fantazie, že?“ Sherlock se naklonil dopředu a propíchl Johna ostrým pohledem, jako by se chystal otočit v další piruetě. „Pověz mi, Johne,“ řekl hlasem, který opět snížil do rejstříku hlubokého vrnění. „Na co jsi myslel, když ti bylo jednadvacet?“

John se na něj zazubil. Jeho krásný tanečník, s těmi dlouhými bílými údy a spoře oděný do černého tílka, zíral na svůj vybraný pevný bod a v očích nekonečnou zaujatost novou záhadou.  „Kdepak,“ řekl zvesela. „Jestli mám hádat já, tak ty taky.“


End file.
